Lucy's Back!
by StoryWriter369
Summary: AU:After nine years,Lucy comes back to Magnolia,Fiore from Rome. She attends Fairy Tail Academy. It's been nine years since she's seen her best friends. She wonders if things have changed. Did they remember her? Questions swam through her mind. Another thing:Will she fall in love with a childhood friend? Read this to find out! Romance.Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back

Lucy's Back!

Chapter 1: I'm Back

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

Lucy's POV  
I was sitting on a plane back to Magnolia, Fiore. I was going back home after 9 years. I was 16 years old. I stared out the window, remembering that day…

_Flashback-__9 Years Ago_

_I was at a playground with my best friends-Natsu, Erza, and Gray. I was 7 years old at that time. The three of them were older than me. I sat out from the games. I wasn't in the mood. I was sad and wanted to cry, but not in front of my friends. They all noticed. We've known each other for 3 years, so we were friends since I was 4 years old._

"_Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked me, dropping onto the floor to sit in front of me._

"_Yeah, Luce, what's wrong? You've been gloomy all day!" Gray said, copying him._

_Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he yelled, "Stop copying me, Stripper! Put on some clothes, too!"_

"_Nani?! When did that happen?!" Gray found his clothes and put them on._

"_Stop fighting you two!" Erza shouted, taking a seat next to the two._

_Natsu and Gray saluted, "Aye, Sir! I mean 'ma'am'!" Erza nodded in approval._

_I giggled with a tinge of sadness. "I'm gonna miss you guys…" I told them._

"_What do you mean by that, Luce?!" Natsu and Gray shouted, not noticing they said the same thing at the same time._

_I smiled, trying not to worry them, and answered sadly, "My daddy said me and mommy have to move to Rome because of his job. We have to stay there for 9 years…I'm gonna miss you guys!"_

_Erza, Natsu, and Gray stared at me in sadness and shock. After what seemed like eternity, Erza asked, "When are you moving?"_

"_In exactly 6 weeks, but it's okay. I'm coming back after 9 years." I replied, trying not to cry._

"_Luce…Don't try to hide the fact that you're sad. We're your best friends, so you can cry in front of us…And 9 years is a long time to wait," Gray stated, his voice shaking._

_That was when I started to cry into my hands. "I..Don't..Wanna..Go!" I wailed. The three inched towards me and pulled me into a warm, comforting hug. _

"_We should make the most of our six weeks together. We should spend as much time we can together, too!" Erza decided. My tears were subsiding so I pulled away from the group hug._

"_You guys are the best," I smiled through my tears._

_The three smiled at me fondly. "Let's go play, Luce!" Gray and Natsu shouted, pulling me up from the ground. Natsu held my left hand and Gray held my right. They started to run and drag me along. I giggled. I had the best friends ever!_

_Time Skip-__6 Weeks Later_

_My best friends planned a party for my departure. It was so fun! We had ice cream, strawberry milkshakes for Erza and I, chocolate milkshakes for Natsu and Gray, candy, balloons, streamers, and a huge decorative sign that said, "We'll miss you, Luce!" I smiled, knowing that Natsu and Gray made it, being the only two who called me "Luce"._

_At the end of the party, I had to go. I remember the sad tears everyone of my best friends cried._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Luce," Natsu stated, hugging me tightly at the airport. He hugged me for what seemed like eternity, then he let go._

"_We're all gonna miss you, Luce," Gray said, pulling me into a tight and warm hug. Again, after what seemed like eternity, he let go of me. He smiled fondly at me and ruffled my hair. I didn't complain. What Gray did next surprised me even more-He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed pink._

"_Goodbye, Lucy. See you in nine years," Erza told me. I smiled and hugged her tightly._

_When I pulled away, I looked at all of them, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Promise me that we'll never forget each other in the next nine years. Pinky promise!" I told them. _

_They nodded at me and we held out our pinkies. We chanted, "I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eyes! We promise that we'll remember each other!"_

_We did a group hug and my father said, "It's time to go, Lucy." I nodded at him._

"_Goodbye, minna! I'll miss you!" I cried._

"_We'll miss you too, Lucy! Remember us!" They shouted as I started to walk away. I waved at them all as I got onto the plane._

_On the plane, I looked at the window to see my friends waving at the plane. I smiled and mumbled, "Bye, minna…See you in nine years…"_

_End of Flashback_

The plane landed and I got out my luggage from its compartment. I dragged my two suitcases and my knapsack off the plane. I felt so happy…It was good to be back.

When I got off the plane, I stopped walking. I stood there, with tears silently falling down my cheeks, and muttered, "Watashi wa modotte kita…I'm back, guys…And I can't wait to see you!"

With that, I smiled warmly at the thought of seeing my best friends again. I continued to walk towards a man holding up a sign with my name on it, standing in front of a shiny, black limo. I was finally going home…

"_No…Wait…_" I thought. "_I _am _home._"


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy!

Chapter 2: Lucy!

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_Previously_

"_No…Wait…" I thought. "I am home."_

* * *

Gray's POV

It was October 14. I stared at the picture in my wallet at my locker. I smiled wistfully at the girl in the picture as I remembered the day the photo was taken. Ten years ago, when I was 7 years old and she was 6 years old…

_Flashback_

"_Gway! Smile already!"My golden-haired friend begged cutely, sitting on my lap in the grass and facing me, stretching my cheeks,. We were at Rainbow Sakura Park. Flame-Brain and Erza couldn't come, so it was just me and the girl._

"_Shtop itsh, Luce!" I exclaimed, trying to making her stop stretching my cheeks-and failing._

"_But I wanna see you smile!" She whined, still stretching my cheeks._

"_Pweashe shtop!" I complain._

"_Pwease, Gway? I just wanna take a picture of you smiling!" Lucy used her puppy-dog eyes. _

"_Then shtop itsh!" I told her, trying not to blush at her antics._

"_Yay!" Lucy cheered and she stopped her pulling on my cheeks. I rubbed them._

"_You pull hard," I grumbled. Lucy just giggled, still on my lap and turned around on it._

"_Mommy! Come take a picture of me and Gray!" My six-year old best fried shouted to her mom._

"_Okay, sweetie!" Her mom said, pulling out her favorite film camera from her bag. "Say 'cheese'!"_

_I smiled and Lucy grinned, laying against my chest. "Cheese!" We chorused. The camera flashed twice and Lucy crawled off my lap._

"_Lemme see, mommy!" Lucy yelled, running to her mom. I got up and followed her._

_Her mom was showing two photos of us. She handed me one and once I saw it, I smiled._

"_I took an extra so you could bring it home, Gray. One for us and one for you," Lucy's mom explained. I nodded at her, smiling. Lucy saw and started to hop around me._

"_Mommy! Did you see that?! Gray smiled without me asking to!" Lucy cheered. Her mother laughed and so did I. Her antics were so silly._

"_Let's play tag, Gray!" Lucy said suddenly. She started to run around a huge Sakura tree. I shoved the photo in the pocket of my jeans, making sure I didn't bend it. I chased after Lucy, who was giggling._

"_Try to catch me!" Lucy giggled. I grinned and sped up. She squealed and continue running. I laughed. _

_End of Flashback_

"_I miss you, Luce…It's been nine years. Where are you?_" I wondered. I closed my wallet and opened my locker, which was filled with pictures of Erza, Pinky, Luce, and I. I smiled. My whole locker was decorated like this…Of our memories together.

I shoved my jacket in the locker, making sure not to rip the photos and shut it with the spin of the dial. I turned to find Flame-Brain and Erza walking towards me. Something was going on-And I could tell it was making them happy. It was easy to tell due to the pink-haired grinning idiot and the scarlet-haired girl who was smiling widely.

Once they got here, I asked, "Why so happy?"

"Well, Erza-" The idiot started until he was hit on the head by the scarlet-haired girl who said, "I'm gonna tell him!" For once, I actually felt bad for Flame-Brain as he nodded, a little dizzy.

"Okay! There's a new girl coming! And-" Erza started to explain.

"And it's been nine years!" I snapped my fingers as I figured it out, interrupting the Student Council's President in the process. Surprise, she wasn't mad.

"Yeah! I mean, it's been nine years, and Luce _promised_ us she'd be back! I can't wait to see her!" Pinky cheered. I rolled my eyes, but really, I was happy too.

"Hope, guys. Hope she comes today," I said. They nodded and Flame-Brain grinned like an idiot.

"Let's go to class!" Erza ordered us, starting to walk in the direction of our homeroom with Gildarts. We followed her to the classroom.

As we walk in, I can hear boys whispering things like, "I heard a new student is coming today. I hope it's a girl" and girls squealing, "I hope a hot guy is the new student!" I rolled my eyes. Everyone was so noisy.

Erza sat in her seat, which was in front of mine. Pinky sat in the seat next to mine, which was unfortunately his real seat. I sat at my seat, which was two seats away from the window. A thought occurs to me and I decide to ask it.

"Oi, Erza. How come you don't know the student's name?" I asked her, knowing that Makarov, our principal, would have told her.

"Well, Makarov told me that the new student wanted to keep her identity confidential until she came here, so I wasn't informed of her name…But the look on his face told me he knew. He only told me that the girl was having all the same classes with us," Erza shrugged.

I nodded an turned away to look out the window. I wasn't next to it, but it was in my range of sight. For a moment, I thought I saw a man in black looking through the window. When I blinked, he was gone so I shrugged it off.

"Okay! Shut up, brats! We've got a new student today, so I want you to be nice to her," Gildarts announced. The guys, except Flame-Brain and I, cheered, happy it was a girl.

"Shut up, brats!" Gildarts shouted. Everyone quieted down-a new record.

The door flew open and a girl came in, a shy smile on her face. My eyes widened. The girl had golden-colored hair, her hair in a high, side ponytail, she was wearing the academy uniform, her eyes were chocolate-brown, and-most importantly-she resembled…

I hopped out of my seat at the same time as Natsu-Oh shit, I called him his actual name-and ran to the front of the room. We both shouted, "Lucy! You're back!" Lucy turned to us, and when she saw us, her smile turned into a bright grin.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy yelled. I hugged her and picked her up, spun her around about 5 times until I put her down on her feet. That's when the pink-haired idiot did the same thing and a tick mark appeared on my forehead, anime style.

Once Natsu put her down, Lucy hugged the both us by our necks and said, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu and I yelled in happiness.

"Ahem," Gildarts said. I blushed a faint pink while Pinky continued to grin like an idiot.

"Sit down," Gildarts ordered us.

"Aw! C'mon Jii-chan! It's been nine years since we've seen her. Give us a break!" Natsu complained, pouting.

"I'm not that old!" Gildarts said, exasperated. I smirked. It was funny when this happened.

"You know what? Just introduce yourself so the two idiots will sit down," Gildarts decided.

"Hey! I'm not the idiot, Flame-Brain is!" I yelled at Gildarts, annoyed.

"Yeah! I-Wait, what?! I'm not the idiot! Stripper here is!" Squinty-Eyes retorted. I hit him on the head and he started to glare at me.

We almost broke into a fight, but someone's laugh distracted us. It was Lucy. "You guys never change, do you?" Lucy giggled. I shrugged and aimed my gaze at the floor.

Lucy turned to face the classroom and introduced herself. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am sixteen years old. Please don't be mean to me."

I heard a girl mutter to her friend, "She's probably a whore. I mean- " Lucy heard and I could see her smile immediately fall.

"Urusai! If you're gonna insult my best friend, you might as well do it somewhere I can't hear you," I snarled at the two.

"Gomennasai, Gray-san," They mumbled.

I scowled angrily at them. "You should apologize to my friend. I don't look like Lucy, do I?" Lucy started to smile again and I felt a rush of relief. I didn't like it when she was sad.

"Gomennasai, Lucy," They murmured.

"It's okay," Lucy said, halfheartedly.

"Lucy…" A voice said. We looked up to see a crying Erza. I didn't notice she was standing there.

"Okay! Due to the fact there's a new student, there will be free time during mathematics and the rest of homeroom," Gildarts announced lazily. The class cheered loudly and started to talk. Gildarts, for one, fell asleep.

"Erza!" Lucy cheered, running over to Erza and hugging her. Erza wasn't exactly the hugging type, but when she did hug you, she must really care for you…I guess.

"Lucy! I missed you so much!" Erza cried-surprisingly-and gave her a bone crushing hug.

A few seconds later, Lucy gasped, "I can't breathe, Erza…You're killing me." Erza let go quickly and Lucy gasped for air, due to the lack of oxygen.

"It's good see you too, Erza…All three of you," Lucy smiled once she caught her breath.

"It's been nine years, Luce! I'm so happy to see you! After school, let's hang out-Just me and you!" The pink-haired idiot shouted, hyper.

"Oi! She can't only hang out with you, baka! We're her best friends too!" I protested, a tick mark appearing on my forehead. He only pouted and looked at the ground like a child.

"Kawaii! Natsu, you're so cute sometimes!" Lucy stretched the idiots cheeks, making me remember the memory I had at my locker. I smiled unconsciously.

"Gway smiled!" Lucy gasped, sarcastically and dramatically.

I ruffled her hair and she pouted. "You remember you said that to me when you were six and I was seven?" Lucy nodded cutely. Natsu-oh no…I called him by his name again-and Erza looked at us in confusion.

"It was the day you guys couldn't come with Luce and I to the Rainbow Sakura Park," I explained, earning a nod from Erza. She remembered. Flame-Brain, on the other hand, still looked at us in confusion.

"Never mind, you baka," I smirked at him.

"Shut up, Popsicle!" He told me, and I continued smirking at him.

Lucy shakes her head from side-to-side and said, "You guys never change."

The idiot and I shrugged. Erza hugged Lucy again. "Group hug!" Lucy cheered. I grinned and so did the pink-haired idiot. We walked over and hugged Lucy.

"After school, you wanna go somewhere with us? We wanna know what happened the past nine years," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and leaned against me.

It was good to have her back, just great.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Nine Years For Us

Chapter 3: The Past Nine Years For Us

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_Previously_

_It was good to have her back, just great. _

Natsu's POV

I couldn't believe Lucy's back! I missed her so much! We broke the group hug and I bounced up and down, saying, "Sit next to me!"

"Idiot! Gajeel sits next to you!" Stripper insulted me.

"Oh…I forgot," I sulked, not realizing his insult. Lucy giggled.

"You can sit next to me, Luce. The seat next to the window is empty," The raven-haired asshole offered my best friend.

"Sure, Gray," Lucy accepted his offer. My blood began to boil, but I don't know why. It felt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. An annoyed look appeared on my face.

"What, Flame-Brain? Jealous?" Ice cube teased.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked dumbly. Stripper face-palmed himself and Lucy laughed.

"Yup. Things don't change," Lucy said.

"You mean his stupidity?" Popsicle snickered. Lucy giggled again. "You know…Natsu was a lot smarter when he was a kid. Now, he's just plain stupid."

"Shut up, Stripper!" I yelled, annoyed.

"That's not my name Squinty-Eyes!" Droop-Eyes shouted, starting to take off his clothes.

"Eep! Gray, put your clothes back on!" Lucy exclaimed. Stripper started to find his clothes.

Once he found them-and put them back on-he said, "C'mon, Luce. Let's go to our seats." Lucy nodded and followed Droopy-Eyes as he walked towards our seats. Erza and I followed too.

Lucy sat in the seat next to the window, Stripper sat next to her-his usual seat-, Erza sat in front of him and turned her seat around to face us, and I sat next to the raven-haired asshole.

"Hey, guys. Tell me what's happened these nine years I've been gone," Lucy requested.

Normal POV

"Well…From the beginning, after you left?" Gray asked Lucy.

"You can start anytime, Gray," Lucy said. Gray nodded.

_Flashback_

_Gray, Erza, and Natsu remembered the day Lucy left. They wouldn't come out of their rooms (separate homes) for about a month before actually letting someone in. Gray wouldn't talk to anyone but Erza, and yes, even Natsu. It was the same for all them. All three of them remembered._

_They were the only three who were best friends with Lucy. It made them really upset. They would go to each other's homes, not to talk, just to comfort each other when they felt like they'd break down any moment. It was the best comfort they could get. Their families tried to help, only to fail. They've never experienced this before, so they'd never understand how the trio felt._

**(A/N:Until further notice, these parts weren't told to Lucy. Just extra information for the readers)**. _Gray felt like someone had taken half of his heart away. Natsu felt the same. The two didn't understand the feeling, after all, they were only eight years old. For about a year, Natsu and Gray were nice to each other-No fighting, insulting, shouting at each other, and arguments. It was really a mystery to everyone else. One day, they went to Rainbow Sakura Park and sat on a park bench._

"_Oi, Natsu. What's that feeling? You've tried finding out, right?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded in response._

"_What do you think it is? Why do you think we feel so…Sad? Heartbroken, maybe?" Gray wondered._

"_Well, I really don't know…It's all mumbo-jumbo to me," Natsu replied._

"_Well, I think I know why you're feeling like that! But, I wanna hear it from you guys!" A girl's voice said. They whipped their heads around to see an eight-year old girl with white hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, purple clothing, and a skull on her shirt._

"_Um…What?" Natsu asked.._

"_I said to tell me when this started to happen. Like, when you started to feel 'heartbroken' and 'sad'," The girl said._

"_Wait…What's your name?" Gray asked her._

"_I'm Mirajane Strauss. You are Gray…" She hinted._

"_Fullbuster. He's Dragneel," Gray told her, jerking his thumb at Natsu when he said the pink-haired boy's name._

"_Okay. Now tell me," Mirajane urged them. She seemed nice, so they explained when it started to happen. One boy or the other would add an extra detail from time to time._

_Once they finished, Mira explained, "After hearing this, I think I know why. My theory is that you guys liked-or maybe loved-the girl named 'Lucy'."_

_The two boys' jaws dropped. "B-But that's impossible! We're only her best friends!" Gray said. "Boys…Are such idiots," Mira muttered, Natsu and Gray not hearing her._

"_Guys, let me ask a few questions to clarify. What do you feel when you're around Lucy? When she left?" Mira questioned._

_Natsu and Gray looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "We feel warm inside, like a fire is burning inside. When she left, we kept feeling a throbbing pain in our chest." They, of course, told each other the same things before._

"_Yeah, I think you guys might've loved her…Maybe liked," Mira confirmed. "Well, bye! If you need more advice, come here on Sundays in the afternoon!" Mira ran away, out of the park, leaving a trail of dust behind._

**(A/N:These next parts are told to Lucy). **_So, after two years (the three were now in sixth grade), they went to middle school. They met Gajeel, Lyon, Juvia (aka Stalker Alert to Gray), Levy, Jellal, Siegrain, Mystogan, Lisanna (Mira's sister), and Elfman (Mira's older brother). Meeting them helped Erza, Gray, and Natsu with the Lucy situation. It helped them move on, but not fully. They had faith that their friend would come back in nine years._

_Natsu got Happy, a blue cat of an unknown species. Gray was given a cross necklace on his tenth birthday. Erza was allowed to take kendo, tae kwon do, karate, kung fu, and sword fighting lessons. It somehow, in their own ways, helped the three get their minds off of things._

_For high school, they went to Fairy Tail Academy. Somehow, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lyon, Jellal, Siegrain, Mystogan, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman got into the same school. It was their second year there when they heard on October 14 that a new student was here. Lucy, the new student of Fairy Tail Academy, told Makarov to keep it a surprise _**(That sentence was added by Lucy)**.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's the simplest and shortest version of what happened these past nine years," Gray finished. Lucy nodded.

"While I was at Rome, I actually saw Erza on TV for a sword fighting tournament," Lucy informed them. "I cheered like a madwoman. I also got gifts for you guys, too. After I saw Erza on TV, I decided that I wanted to give you guys something once I got back."

"What did you get us?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"First, Erza's present. I got you"-Lucy started to take some things out of her backpack-"A strawberry cupcake before I went on the plane"-Lucy handed a cupcake to Erza-"and a sword that can shrink and grow back by the push of a button!" Lucy took out the sword and she pressed a button, making it extend.

"Oh my god…" Gray mumbled.

"Rome has a good weapon armory," Lucy said, handing Erza the sword, but not after shrinking it back.

"Wow, Lucy! This is so cool!" Erza exclaimed, putting away the retractable sword in her book bag. Then, she started to unwrap her cupcake and taking a huge bite out of it. "Mm…This is good, Lucy! Arigatou!"

"You're welcome," Lucy said in response.

"What did you get for me?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Natsu, I got you a chocolate cupcake"-Lucy handed him a chocolate cupcake and he started to unwrap it automatically-"And a bag of free buffet coupons" Lucy handed him a bag full of buffet coupons.

"Thanksh, Luce!" Natsu said, taking the bag, his voice muffled.

"Well, when we were kids you _loved _to eat," Lucy recalled. Natsu nodded, stuffing the whole cupcake in his mouth and putting away the coupons.

"Gray, I got you a box of ice cream and a vanilla cupcake"-Lucy handed the spoken person the items-"And a necklace with a black sword and sapphire in the center." Lucy handed the necklace to Gray, who's eyes widened. He remembered seeing this on his TV.

"That's cool. Thanks, Luce!" Gray told her. She smiled in response. Gray put the box of ice cream in his backpack and the cupcake in his lunch bag.

Lucy closed her backpack and the bell rang. "You guys know that I have all classes with you, right? Except the last class. I chose writing class."

"Yeah, we know. And I think Gray's with you…" Erza said, standing up from her seat. Gray looked at the ground and got up, along with Lucy and Natsu.

"Really? What does Gray do in writing?" Lucy asked.

"He specializes in poems," Erza informed her friend.

"Nice. I specialize in story writing," Lucy said. They all started to walk out of the homeroom class.

"Hey, guys. What class do we have next? Makarov told me he didn't have my schedule. He's gonna give it to me tomorrow," Lucy asked.

"Next we have Physical Education with Scorpio," Gray answered. Lucy nodded.

They walked to Physical Education in silence, but not in an awkward one. It just felt nice to have the fourth person of their childhood group back.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter, minna? Read and Review, please! It motivates me to write faster!**

**Also, when/if you review, please vote what you want this fanfiction to be-NaLu or GrayLu! I personally like GrayLu best, but I'm pairing Lucy up with Gray or Natsu based on your votes!**

**Please vote, minna! Arigatou! Ja'ne! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Nine Years For Me

Chapter 4: The Past Nine Years For Me

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**Heh. Sorry for the delay. Somehow, the teachers wanted to stop me from updating during the weekdays and gave more homework than usual…Sorry, again! I'll try to update faster…Stupid homework…**

* * *

_Previously_

_They walked to Physical Education in silence, but not in an awkward one. It just felt nice to have the fourth person of their childhood group back._

* * *

Normal POV

"Damn…I'm…So…Tired…" Lucy paused after every word. They had just finished running 50 laps.

"You think we're not?" Gray shot back. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"25 sit-ups!" Scorpio yelled. Everyone groaned while Gray and Natsu cursed under their breaths.

They all sat on the floor and started doing the sit-ups. Erza finished first and Gray, Natsu, and Lucy tied.

"Wow, Luce. You've gotten better with the exercises…" Natsu commented.

Lucy shrugged. "The schools in Rome were…Somewhat more disciplinary." Erza nodded as if she knew, which she did. She did a project on Rome's education system.

Suddenly, the gym's door slammed open. All the students turned their heads to look who it was. It was Aquarius, Scorpio's girlfriend. "Where is Scorpio, you brats?!" Aquarius demanded. They pointed and she went to him.

"Scorpio! I missed you!" Aquarius whined, making the students sweat-drop animatedly. Except Lucy. She didn't know her.

"Students, you can do whatever you want 'til the end of the period," Scorpio announced and started chatting with his girlfriend.

"Are all the teachers here this irresponsible?" Lucy muttered, taking a seat on the floor.

"Lucy, you shouldn't sit on the floor. You are a girl," Erza said disapprovingly.

"Erza, I don't care. I've changed," Lucy told her calmly.

"Okay, Lucy," Erza sighed. Gray and Natsu sat on either side of Lucy as Erza sat on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. The three sweat-dropped.

"What?" Erza glared.

"Eh…Nothing," Gray mumbled. Erza nodded and stopped glaring.

"So, Lucy. What has happened in Rome these past nine years?" Erza asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lucy wouldn't come out of her room for five months unless it was for food, school, or the bathroom. One random day, she came out of her room, but for none of these things. Lucy had finally decided to come out of her room…_

_Lucy was a straight-A student in all grades, even when she was little. When she was eight years old, she began taking defensive lessons-Karate, tae kwon do, kung fu, kendo, and sword-fighting. Years later, when she was in fifth grade, Lucy's mother was discovered to have breast cancer. Lucy was shocked, scared, and sad. Her father did everything in his power to keep her mother alive. Lucy _needed _a mother. She was plugged into something that kept her alive, but her father didn't notice Lucy's suffering. I mean, watching your mother wither and die in front of you is…Traumatizing and sad._

_Lucy then learned how to use guns, bows and arrows, and knives for defense (secretly, of course)._

_In seventh grade, Lucy's father pulled the plug and Layla, Lucy's mother, was…Gone. Just like that. That's when everything started to become worse. Lucy's father became _obsessed _with money. He didn't care about Lucy. He didn't care when he forgot Lucy's thirteenth birthday…And didn't care when she cried tears in front of him._

_Lucy began to change drastically in eighth grade. She wore all black and grey, sometimes dark purple. She wore black leather knuckled gloves, black leather pants, a black short-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, and kept her hair down or in a side-ponytail held with a skull-shaped rubber band. She would dress like that every day and her father wouldn't notice-or care in the slightest._

_Lucy was like this during her freshman year in Rome in High School. One day, Lucy was called to her father's office. _

"_Lucy, I am arranging a marriage for you when you turn eighteen years old," Jude had announced._

"_That's not fair! You can't do that, you asshole!" Lucy shouted, not caring what she had said to her father._

"_Yes, I can. I am your father and I have the authority to do-" Her father started to explain._

"_Just because you're my father, it doesn't mean you can control my life," Lucy interrupted furiously. "This is _my_ life, not yours! You are an unfair, stupid, damned father!"_

"_You are my daughter, and you will do as I say! Layla would want this as much as I do," Her father shot at her._

"_Mom would want me to make my own decisions. If she were alive, I swear she'd be on my side and let me make my own decisions! Mon wouldn't want this greedy man!" Lucy screamed. "I bet you're making an arranged marriage to team up with another company and gain more amounts of money. Well, tough luck, bastard! I AM NOT MARRYING SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_

"_Shut up and go to your room! I have had enough of your nonsense!" _

_Lucy stomped to the exit. She swung it open, and it slammed against the wall. Lucy grabbed the handle when it reflected back to her. "I'm not the one with the fucking nonsense, you are, Jude!" Lucy muttered, but making sure her "so-called father" could hear. Lucy _did not _consider him as a father._

_For the rest of the year, Lucy completely ignored her father, who was caught up in riches. One day, October 13th, Lucy snuck out of her home in Rome. Since her family was rich, she easily bought a plane ticket back to Magnolia, Fiore. Lucy wore her girly clothing._

_On October 12th, Lucy had packed her allowance, which in total added up to 2,000,000 Jewels. She packed the money, her clothing, cell phone (And changed the cell number), laptop, a blanket, her iPod and ear buds, books and story paper, and a pad of drawing paper, colored pencils, and pens and regular pencils. On October 13th, she left Rome on a plane-She didn't want to break her promise she had made to her friends. Lucy was also _very _sure her father wouldn't let her go back to Magnolia, Fiore anyway. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"And…I pretty much snuck away," Lucy finished.

Her friends' jaws were dropped. Lucy stared. "What?"

"So, you're telling us that our _kind _Lucy was a badass after she left?!" Gray gawked.

Erza smacked him upside the head and said, "Watch the language!" Gray nodded, holding the bump on his head.

Lucy answered, "Pretty much. If you see me like that, don't ask. It will mean something bad happened." Her best friends nodded.

"Look at that girl…Hanging out with the popular kids when they're practically strangers…" A random girl scoffed behind them.

Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously while she began to inch her hand towards her sneaker. Lucy started to pull out something shiny. Her friends stared at her quizzically before realizing that the shiny thing was a throwing knife. They jumped on Lucy.

"Get offa me, you fat people! Let me kill her!" Lucy growled, trying to push her friends off. They got off and Lucy got up, beginning to aim her knife before someone grabbed it.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted. She saw that Erza had taken it. "Give it back, Erza! I need it!"

"Then don't throw it," Erza ordered.

"Fine," Lucy grumbled, kicking imaginary dust on the floor. Erza handed her the knife and Lucy put it back in her sneaker.

"I'm just gonna say this one thing…" Lucy mumbled. Lucy walked silently to the back of the girl. "Don't talk about people like you know them, bitch!" Lucy shouted in the girl's ear so loudly, that the girl fell forward.

Lucy smirked triumphantly and laughed inwardly. The bell rang and she automatically raced off to the locker rooms.

"Hey!" Her friends yelled in unison, racing after her. "Wait for us!"

"Never!" Lucy laughed, running faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunchtime Drama

Chapter 5: Lunchtime Drama

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**I suck at updating…XD**

_Previously_

"_Never!" Lucy laughed, running faster._

Normal POV

"You guys are so slow at changing!" Lucy laughed.

"I'm sorry if _someone_ tripped us 6 times," Gray said, looking pointedly at Lucy.

"It was funny and you know it!" Lucy smirked.

Erza was fighting back a smile and failing. She couldn't help but smile at her best friends' antics.

"Let's go to lunch!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, I hope you're not that much of a food monster…" Lucy muttered.

"…He's worse than before," Gray stated.

"No! My bento isn't safe!" Lucy said dramatically.

"Stop talking about it like it's a disease!" Natsu complained.

"Then don't eat my bento!" Lucy told him.

"He can't promise you that…" Gray whispered to her.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" An irk mark appeared on his forehead.

Gray butted heads with him. "Make me, Flame-Brain!"

"Gray, Natsu…Are you two fighting?" Erza suddenly growled, out of her smiling mood.

"N-No! We're best friends!" Natsu stuttered.

"We're just having a friendly conversation. Right, Natsu?" Gray reasoned.

"Good. There is no room for fighting in school," Erza nodded her head and turned around. Gray and Natsu automatically started glaring daggers at each other.

"Let's go to lunch!" Lucy sweat-dropped at the two.

"LUNCH!" Natsu began to zip to the cafeteria.

"Idiot! Wait for us!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Leave him be, Gray. He never listens…" Lucy sighed, a smile reaching her face.

"Let's go." Erza began to walk after Natsu.

Once the three got to where Natsu was, Erza hit his head. "No running in the halls! Understand?" Erza roared.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Natsu saluted, scared out of his mind.

"Good. You better not do it again. You will get a _worse _punishment." Erza emphasized "worse".

"Okay!" Natsu said.

Lucy and Gray chuckled at him.

"Let's get our lunch," Erza told them, going towards the lunch line.

"I'm going to the vending machine, 'kay Erza?" Lucy informed her friends.

Erza nodded and Gray and Natsu followed her to the lunch line.

Lucy searched for the vending machine and found it. She walked towards it.

Someone stuck out there foot to trip Lucy, but she easily stepped over it. Lucy saw that it was a girl with dark-blue hair. She shrugged and continued her way towards the vending machine.

Once she got there, she put in the money. She pressed the button for a fruit punch. It came out of the slot and Lucy grabbed it. When she turned, she saw the same girl who tried to trip her.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Stay away from Gray-sama, love rival," The girl ordered her.

"You don't have the right to tell me whether or not to stay away from a friend," Lucy snapped harshly.

"What do you mean your friend? You only met Gray-sama today." She took a step closer to Lucy, who only stood there, not at all intimidated.

"What're you? A stalker?" Lucy smirked.

"Juvia is not a stalker! Juvia only watches over Gray-sama to protect him from people who will steal our love!" Juvia screeched. She took another step towards Lucy.

"What love? All I see is a fan girl trying to keep me away from my best friend," Lucy said, getting irritated.

"You have no right to call Gray-sama your best friend. You've only met him today," Juvia repeated. She took her third step towards Lucy.

"And _you _shouldn't talk like you know everything about me _or _him," Lucy shot back. "And I really have no time for this."

"Stay away from Gray-sama, love rival. Juvia _can _make your miserable," Juvia threatened.

"You can't tell me what not to do and by doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Many ways," Juvia lips curled into a grin as she took a fourth step towards Lucy.

"I've dealt with worse. Bye." Lucy began to go around Juvia.

Juvia grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Don't walk away from Juvia!"

"Let go of Lucy, Juvia," A voice growled. It was Natsu.

"Juvia is not frightened of you," Juvia said, tightening her grip on Lucy.

"You are _seriously _making me pissed off," Lucy mumbled. "Let go of me, lady!"

"Why should Juvia listen to you?" Juvia narrowed her eyes.

Lucy saw Erza and Gray coming their way. "Because I said so." Lucy dropped her drink purposely. Lucy used her other hand and twisted Juvia's hand off her wrist. Lucy ended up flipping Juvia onto the floor. A groan came from Juvia as Lucy bent down to pick up her drink.

"What happened here?!" Erza asked when Gray and Erza arrived.

"One of Gray's crazy fan girls was harassing me," Lucy spat.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Her," Lucy replied.

"Juvia Lockser. Come with me to Principal Makarov's office," Erza said. She dragged Juvia on the floor to Makarov's office, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu watching her go. Erza showed no sign of guilt from dragging Juvia on the _filthy _floor.

"That girl was annoying…" Lucy kicked imaginary dirt on the floor.

"Sorry, Luce! I didn't think she'd do that. Otherwise, I would've came with you here," Gray apologized.

"It's fine, Gray. I can take care of myself," Lucy rolled her eyes. Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go eat lunch." Lucy began dragging Gray and Natsu to a lunch table.

"We can walk!" Gray and Natsu complained.

"Too bad!" Lucy told them.

_Well, that was enough drama for one day…_

**Done! ^_^ **

**R & R! And don't forget to vote! There's a poll on my profile! Ja'ne!**


End file.
